


Unexpected Song

by zazajb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazajb/pseuds/zazajb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack realises what Ianto means to him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Song

  


Title: Unexpected Song  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: PG-13, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto  
Spoilers : TTLM s2  
Summary: Jack realises what Ianto means to him... 

Fic masterlist:  [ http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html ](http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html)

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters - just like to dabble with them from time to time  
A/N Inspired by the beautiful song of the same name sung here by Michael Ball [loads of versions to choose from but I wanted a male voice...]  [ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DxXmpNM7FNk&feature=fvst ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DxXmpNM7FNk&feature=fvst)

X-posted Jantolution , jackxianto & TW_classic , tw_proper [apologies to those getting this multiple times]

A/N1 This crashed into my head when I was writing this week’s challenge and my romantic bunnies demanded that it was pinned to the keyboard...

For [](http://cmkildare.livejournal.com/profile)[ **cmkildare**](http://cmkildare.livejournal.com/)   - Happy Birthday sweetheart xxx

 

Unexpected song

It had been a very long and trying day. Tosh had taken Tommy home...it was obvious what would be happening there...they’d formed a close bond and it was inevitable that Tosh would have her heart broken by the brave young soldier so far out of his own time...

Jack sat at his desk, absently shuffling through Tommy’s file, thinking of all the things that could go wrong, feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders...sometimes it could be so lonely, so difficult to make the tough decisions knowing that it would cause someone else pain and suffering...

His heartbeat quickened at the familiar and reassuring sound of quiet measured steps as they approached up the stairs...

”...this time tomorrow he’ll be back in 1918...” Jack sighed imperceptibly as Ianto entered the room.

“...in his own time...would you go back to yours...if you could..?”

The question took him by surprise and flustered, wrong-footed, his response came out all wrong...sounding flippant...uncaring... ”...why – would you miss me?” With a jolt like a bolt of lightening, Jack suddenly realised that _uncaring_ was the total opposite of how he felt...he _did care...very much_... The realisation sent shivers of fear down his spine as he grappled with the word...the _L_ word...he didn’t do that...not any more...not for so very long now... He hitched his breath as he found the barriers that had kept his heart safely locked away had gone...melted away by the gentle touch of this gorgeous Welshman...

As his brain raced at nine hundred miles an hour and his stomach was invaded by clouds of light winged fluttering creatures, Jack dragged himself back to the present,  Ianto’s simple and emphatic “Yep!” and tiny smile sending a warmth coursing through his body and the fluttering creatures into aerial acrobatics... _I have never felt like this...for once I’m lost for words...your smile has really thrown me..._

He chose carefully...hopefully... “I left home a long time ago...don’t know where I really belong...maybe that doesn’t matter anymore..?” _this is not like me at all..._ His heart pounded wildly in his chest as Ianto perched on the edge of his desk, looking down at him...thoughtfully, considering...

“I...er...don’t you get lonely..?” 

Jack’s synapses went into simultaneous meltdown and explosions of fireworks... _no...not any more...now I have **you**..._ It was like he was seeing clearly for the first time – nothing was quite so daunting with his Welshman by his side...the man he...he... _loved...themanheloved..._

“Going home wouldn’t fix that...” It wouldn’t...he _knew_ that now... _I never thought I’d know, the kind of love you’ve shown me..._ “Being here, I’ve seen things I never dreamt I’d see...loved people I never would’ve known if I’d just stayed where I was...” He looked up into those crystal blue eyes that blazed with love and lost himself in their depths... _Now, no matter where I am...no matter what I do..._  

His head was filled with images...Ianto in the Tourist Office, his face alight as he enthused about their city...outside in the sunshine, leaning on the railings as they gazed out over the bay...his rapturous expression as he inhaled the aroma of that first coffee of the day - that special time with just the two of them alone in the hub before anyone else arrived... _I see your face appearing...like an unexpected song..._

The images rocketed through his head thick and fast... Ianto’s hands trailing down Jack’s body, _that_ look as their eyes met – soft. warm and full of unconditional love, _...an unexpected song...that only we are hearing..._ those immaculate suits, the way he came undone as Jack kissed his way down his body and how he could reduce Jack to a quivering jelly with a look, a touch or a word...

 _I don’t know what’s going on – can’t work it out at all..._ how Ianto’s the first thing he thinks of in the morning and the last thing when he closes his eyes at night, wrapped around that warm and fragrant body, _whatever made you choose me..?_ Jack’s heart missed a beat and his body trembled as he attempted to convey his emotions without words... _I just can’t believe my eyes...you look at me as though you couldn’t bear to lose me..._

It was the realisation that the sun was brighter when Ianto was there and the world had a vibrancy that was diminished when he wasn’t and the air was somehow thinner...   _Now, no matter where I am...no matter what I do..._ Ianto in _those_ jeans that first meeting in the woods over the inert body of a weevil, Ianto on top of him in that warehouse, _I see your face appearing..._

Ianto bringing him coffee, their fingers brushing as the mug changed ownership, Ianto’s face as he smiled that beautiful little smile so the corners of his mouth turned up...that gorgeous and sensual mouth that just begged to be kissed, _like an unexpected song..._ Ianto holding him tenderly, reassuringly, when Jack gasps back to life...the agony muted by the comforting presence of this oh so perfect young Welshman, Ianto pressed up against him as he’s kissed into oblivion, Ianto’s limbs entangled with his own as their breathing slows...the afterglow radiating through them...satisfying...warm...I don’t ever want to be without him... _an unexpected song...that only we are hearing..._

Jack took a breath... “...and I wouldn’t change that for the world...” _like an unexpected song..._  
His heart beat erratically and his senses swam as Ianto crushed their mouths together and tenderly stroked his neck... Jack’s hands moved to caress the young man’s shoulder, then his face, as he returned the kiss, desperately, pouring the love and passion he couldn’t voice into the embrace... _an unexpected song..._

They broke apart, panting hard... Neither spoke as Jack took Ianto’s hand and led him down to his cubbyhole where he undressed him slowly, caressing his body softly, lovingly, feather-light touches of silken skin leaving them quivering from heightened senses...every kiss laden with the weight of the words neither could get out... They made love tenderly, trembling hands exploring as if it was that first time all over again...both aware that the rules had changed...the game had moved on and they were powerless to stop it... _that only we are hearing..._

  
End

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my LJ


End file.
